Raizo Konoe
Raizo Konoe was an orphan raised by the last surviving head of a ninja clan after he was discovered in the wilderness. Later on, he is attacked by a Werefox, and turned into a werefox himself: the first male werefox in a long while. Hunted down to be used, Raizo has decided to use his training to hunt down and fight the rogue faction known as the Claw, where he and his clan, the Uzunai Clan , meet with the Talbot Pack, and become close allies, as well as a friend to Peter Talbot. Characteristics *'Name': Raizo Konoe *'Aliases': Nago *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Blonde (Orange in Wereform) *'Eyes': Dark Brown (Yellow-Red in Wereform) *'Likes': Training, ramen, swords and kunai (favorite weapons), video games, fishing, girls (though he has horrible luck with it), ninjas (even though he is one), Hinata, Sakura (best friend/crush) *'Dislikes': *'Family': deceased/missing, Uzunai Clan and Pack, Marin Konoe (little sister) Appearance Casual Raizo is a sixteen year old Asian male, with a slim build, hiding an impressive muscular build, particularly his biceps, spiky and messy blonde yellow hair with dark brown eyes. His usual attire is consistent of a red T-shirt, dark jacket tied around his waist with blue jeans and dark shoes. His school uniform is a white t-shirt with a black jacket and red tie, with brown pants and white slip-on shoes. His ninja training attire consists of black gi pants, a white sleeveless shirt, and white bands around his hands and wrists, as well as his feet. Werefox-Kitsune Pack/Clan Attire Background Sixteen years ago, Raizo was only an infant, freezing to death with the bodies of his parents dead and keeping him warm with their bodies wrapped around him. Slowly dying, Hamato, the last clan head of a clan of ninjas, finds him and saves him by his mother’s dying request, by turning him into a werefox just like him. He has no memories of anything prior to what happened, so he went on without a goal or a purpose in life, but after meeting his four best friends, he decided to become a ninja clan head, as well as build a harem of women (though he joked about that, stating that if he had a harem of women, he would never be alone). To become a powerful ninja though, he had to defeat Hamato and receive permission to reach the next level of his training. Though due to the suppressants Hamato gave him to suppress his Werefox transformation (which he thought he was taking a special medication to take care of an unknown ailment). Due to his step-family’s heritage not being real to everyone’s opinion, he was picked on and made fun of due to this. Though he still had not only his four friends, but also two female friends: Hinata and Sakura. Both girls fascinated by ninjas; Hinata’s family being descended from ninjas and Sakura wanting independent strength. But one day, after a botched up attack, one of his substitute teachers, Tachibana, tricked Raizo into weakening Hamato with a magic-gold seal at a nearby shrine temple, so he could kill him for a bounty placed on him. This led to Raizo’s abilities as a Werefox to awaken and ended with the defeat of Tachibana. After his grandfather revealed his identity as a werefox himself and stated that he had to bite him in order to save his life when he was a baby… Raizo just ran off wanting to enjoy his cool body, much to Hamato’s irk. The next morning, Raizo awoke naked and curled up… in Hinata’s backyard, mcuh to the girl’s embarrassment, as well as Hamato’s. after getting dressed, as well as revealing that Hinata’s family were also werefoxes, though mostly female, Hamato had explained to Raizo the legend of the Werefox and why they had not been seen in so long. Though Raizo thought the whole thing was cool, as Hamato smirked that it was the start of Raizo’s next level of training. Though along the way, Raizo’s friends also get turned, and leading to the discovery of the Claw: a rogue ninja clan bent on taking over Japan with their own weres. Thus starting Raizo’s path to becoming a strong Hokage (ninja king of sorts), as well as meeting with the Talbot Pack. Personality Raizo is shown to be an energetic and carefree individual, always smiling and being rather optimistic, even Kai commented on his optimistic nature. Among those traits, Raizo is also a kind and friendly person, wishing to befriend many people and Immortals such as himself, and refuses to allow potential friends to slip away, evident by his desire to befriend Kai Kuroku, despite the latter's known intention to kill him in order to get to his grandfather, Hamato, before finally becoming friends. Raizo is known for openly speaking his mind, without much care for what people say, always boasting about his dreams and desire to make friends, or if he's simply being blunt, such as telling Hinata he isn't interested in her body when she offered him a peek (because she was trying rather unsuccessfully to seduce him). He also does as he pleases, even if it gets him into trouble, for example, his attempts at peeking under Kai's pants in order to find out his gender. This doesn't mean he's dumb. In fact he is surprisingly smart able to dupe Fate, do extensive paperwork, and figure out what tricks his masters are teaching him. Also, he seems to hide a lust for vengeance and hate like his grandfather. He cares a great deal for people close to him, such as how he expressed his happiness after finding out his grandfather was immortal, and thus wasn't dead after being cut down by Tachibana and always exhibits great rage towards those who attempt to or have harmed his friends. Raizo claims that due to having no memories of his life prior to when he was left on his grandfather’s doorsteps, he has nothing to look back to or remember, and envies those who do, he also claims to lack any real talent of his known, and as such, copies the talents of others around him, as he has been back at the countryside before leaving, saying the world is his "teacher". He also seems to have a great affinity with children, as he got along great with the homeless orphans of Tokyo as well as the various children staying at his clan’s dojo. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Beta-Alpha Werefox' *'Light/Electricity Manipulation' **'Energy Clones' **'Rasengaen' Skills *'Cooking' *'Ninja Skills' **'Stealth' **'Disguise' **'Infiltration' *'Taijutsu' *'Outdoor Survival Skills' Equipment *'Clan/Pack Attire' *'Sword of Storms (later on swords)': A Legendary blade that is said to have tasted the blood of demons, when in truth it has entrapped two demons known as Thunder and Lightning. Relationships Raizo's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Steven Yuen Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ninjas Category:Werecreatures Category:Wererabbits Category:Rabbit Clan Category:Werefoxes